One Night in Sanctuary
by AlexandriaSinClaire
Summary: The stars sure are pretty despite the thick haze that surrounds the flying city of sanctuary. AxtonXMaya


**AN:/ I don't own Borderlands 2, it belongs to Gearbox and 2K.**

Sanctuary was quiet, for once, its people having wandered off in the dark hours of night as the stars glittered through a dense haze high above. A smoothly sculpted and decidedly feminine face was turned upwards, her blue hair falling back over her shoulders as she watched the blinking lights. Her pale blue, nearly white eyes sparkled like the sky above and a faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She was in one of her favorite spots in the whole of the city, perched atop Scooter's garage where she found the privacy she often craved. Tonight, however, despite her contentment, she wished for company. More specifically, she wished for the company of a certain individual. Her smile tugged harder at her lips and she allowed a small laugh to pass quietly into the night air.

Her thoughts drifted about the commando who had quickly become her partner through their many escapades. He'd landed beside her when the train had blown, he'd fought for her through hordes of bandits, he was there beside her when she pulled the trigger and ended Handsome Jack's life. She huffed out another laugh and shook her head. They'd been through so much, more than she ever could have imagined at the abbey and it blew her mind a little bit. Passing comments of, "I didn't know you cared," and "Thanks darlin'," echoed in her head and she tried not to read too much into it. He'd been married, after all, and was a known flirt, what would he want with a virginal siren fresh from the abbey? Her laughter died on her blue lips and she drew a slow breath.

"Silly Maya." She scoffed at herself and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders slumped as she sat there and allowed herself a good wallow for a moment, where no one could see. She lifted her head as she heard a loud clatter and a "Fuck!" ring out from somewhere beneath her. She crawled to the edge of the building and peered down at the object of her thoughts. Instantly her face flamed red and she dove back behind the safety of the wall. She tucked her knees to her chest and panicked silently in her mind.

_Oh god, oh dear merciful god, why now? I'm sorry I laughed when I shot that bandit in the face. I thought the snort was recompense enough!_ She thought loudly and clutched at her hair. She drew a deep breath. _Wait, calm down, he doesn't know what you were thinking. He probably doesn't even know you were up here. Just settle the shit down!_ She commanded her heart, which refused to obey, and continued to hammer against her ribs in a bid for freedom.

"Ugh," She groaned as her head dropped forward to her knees again.

"Hello? Someone here?" His deep voice asked and her toes curled in her boots.

"Yeah, it's me Axton." She called back softly as his head popped over the side of the building. His rank glittered over his brow and she smiled slightly, such an odd place, but it fit him.

"Oh, hey, didn't know ya were up here." He said hoisting himself the rest of the way over the ledge and clomping over to sit next to her. "I usually come here to think, didn't think anyone else knew about it." His usually gruff voice was pitched lower, softer, like he was trying to whisper, but only succeeded in doing strange things to her insides. Maya smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I found it a while ago. Didn't know I was sharing it." She muttered and turned her face back up to the stars above them, seeking some sort of serenity in the waves of chaos he created within her.

"It's a nice place." He muttered and she hummed her agreement before both fell into companionable silence. Slowly her nerves settled and Maya managed to unwind the tension in her body a little bit. They sat that way for minutes, or hours, neither knew, but both relished the company the other provided. Maya tilted her head towards him slightly and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked after a moment and watched him jump as if startled. He glanced at her and a smile tugged at his lips.

"The future." Was his vague reply and she nudged his shoulder playfully. He laughed softly at her as he wobbled then righted himself. "I can't say. It's a secret." He winked at her and a little bit more of her insides melted to goo.

"Come on! Tell me! It can't be that big of a deal." She pressed and he chuckled at her and her curiosity again.

"Nah, I ain't the sappy type." He refused and cut his hazel green eyes at the woman at his side. He'd never admit anything _feeling_ wise willingly, but he was secretly counting on her stubborn curiosity.

"So it's something sweet and endearing." She wheedled and he laughed.

"You gals and your sap." He huffed and Maya fell silent beside him, piercing him with her pale stare for a long moment, until he shifted under her gaze. "What?" He asked after a moment and she just tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not sappy." She finally said at length and he smirked.

"Says you." He teased and she frowned in the most adorable way he'd ever seen. "You really wanna know?" He asked gently and Maya nodded enthusiastically. "I was thinking about my wife." He said at length and her face fell somewhat.

"Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry?" She said stuttering over her words a bit.

"Why's that?" He stared at her blankly for a moment, confused as hell.

"Well, she left you, didn't she?" Axton burst out laughing at this and Maya frowned her adorable frown again. "What?"

"I said I was thinkin' about the future darlin'." He said between chuckles and she frowned harder.

"Yes and-" She stopped. "Oh. You have a wife-to-be?" She asked as her shoulders involuntarily slumped and her eyes shot down so she didn't have to look at him.

"I wouldn't say that. Not yet. Got my eye on someone though." He said, lifting his face to stare out over the lands that stretched out beneath Sanctuary. Maya stared at the soft smile tugging at his lips and sighed softly to herself. Welp, there went all her thoughts on a relationship. She drew a breath and squared her shoulders anyways.

"Please don't say Moxxi. She's either dated or been married to everyone." She pleaded softly and Axton stared at her. He burst out laughing once again, raucous laughter filled the night and Maya shot a look around them to make sure no one came to investigate. "What? It's a legitimate worry!" She hissed at him as his raucous laughter continued. She glared at him as he wiped a tear from his eye with his thumb and chuckled.

"Oh, that's rich." He grinned at the Siren next to him and she faltered a bit. "Nah, it ain't Moxxi. Betcha can't guess who it is either." He challenged and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not that I would want to." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Okay, being oblivious to her affections was one thing, but this was a whole new kettle of fish. She didn't want to know who he was going to marry.

Okay.

She desperately wanted to know who he was going to marry.

It chewed at her insides.

But this was just cruel.

She sighed anyways and cut her eyes at him. "Well, Lilith is out, despite Roland being gone. She loves him too much. You're not interested in Moxxi. Gaige and Tina are _way_ too young." She listed off the women she knew of, poking a finger with each name that came to mind. "The Sheriff is a no-go. She'd try to kill you, or die trying. Ellie I just can't...I don't even...please no." She begged him and he only grinned and shook his head. "Oh thank god. I really can't think of anyone else." She said as she gave up with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked at him helplessly and he grinned brighter.

"You forgot someone important." He said nudging her shoulder. She stared at him.

"Who?" She chirped and nudged him back.

"You."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at the commando in front of her eyes wide and looking for all the world a fish out of water.

"Me?" She squeaked and he chuckled.

"You." He said firmly and she felt herself begin to blush.

"But I-" She began, but he cut her off quickly.

"You've been my battle buddy since we got on that stupid train. You've had my back every step of the way. You've been my fiercest ally and pulled my sorry ass out of more dangerous situations than I care to count. You've patched me up, picked me up, and carried me through this whole ordeal without ever asking for anything in return." He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her slender shoulders, shoulders that had carried burden after burden without ever breaking, and tucked her into his side. She slid against him and marveled at how well the two seemed to fit together. She laid her head on his shoulder, far too dumb-founded to say anything at the moment. He touched her chin gently and turned her face towards his. "Hey," He muttered and she stared at him.

"Hi," She muttered softly, blinking slowly.

"Sorry if I, uh, y'know, offended you." He started awkwardly and Maya smiled. It was adorable.

"You didn't. I had actually been sitting up here thinking the same thing. I'm just...surprised you were thinking what I was." She confessed quietly and he smirked at her.

"Great minds." He chuckled and she smiled.

"Yeah." She drew a breath to speak again but suddenly his lips were pressing to hers and the world stopped spinning, leaving her reeling against him. Her arms fell around his shoulders, gripping onto him for dear life as he continued to ravage her mouth. She gasped when he nipped her lip gently and nearly swooned when his tongue swept into her mouth with that opportunity.

She was sweet and soft and everything he'd imagined her to be. Her curves fit perfectly into his large and calloused hands. She mewled and sighed with each stroke of his thumb across her hips, each squeeze, each kiss, everything, and it drove him mad with need. He pushed her beneath him and pressed her small, strong body into the roof underneath them both. He kissed her like she was the most important thing in the world and her mind was clouded with heady passion.

His teeth suddenly found the tattoos on her shoulder and she cried out with pleasure, her head thrashing to the side as he lavished the sensitive markings. No one had ever dared to touch them before, whether from fear of Maya or the markings themselves no one knew just how sensitive they were. Now he was dragging sweet kisses down the length of her entire arm until he placed one hot kiss to the back of her hand.

"Not here," She managed to get out while he buried his lips in the crook of her neck again. "Please?" She begged and he groaned into her skin, his hips pressing hard into hers. She felt his hot length through his pants and her world crumbled just a little bit more.

"My place." He growled into her throat, his teeth finding the markings there as well. She gasped loudly, her fingers twining in his hair.

"Yeah," She agreed, to what she wasn't 100% but it didn't seem to matter as he pulled away to sear her with another kiss before he groaned, rolled off of her and disappeared over the side of the roof. She was quick to scramble after him, feeling sluggish and uncoordinated as she flipped off the roof and landed (surprised out of her mind) in his waiting arms. She stared at him and he smirked before bolting down the street and ducking under a balcony and into the door hidden beneath it.

His hands were everywhere on her, touching her arms, her hands, her face, her shoulders...her breasts, waves of fire and pleasure rolling in his wake. His hands came around her thighs and hoisted her up to hook her legs around his waist. He slammed her back against the wall and pinned her there with his strength as he feverishly kissed her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a rational little voice shouted at her, panicked. She paid it very little mind until it screamed "Virgin!" at her, the single word ringing in her head and dousing the fire building in her stomach with ice-water.

"Axton," She whispered as he leaned in and gently nipped at her earlob, successfully stoking that fire once more. "Axton." She tried again, moaning his name as he groaned softly and pressed his length to her core again. "Axton!" She tried desperately and he grunted again, his head resting heavily against her chest. His breathing was deep and ragged and his fingers dug into her hips in the most pleasant way.

"You ok?" He managed to ask, his voice husky from passion and she almost whimpered at the sound of it. Ohh, too sexy, too much, oh god this was more than she'd imagined while by herself in her rooms.

"Yeah, I'm...fine. Great. I gotta tell you something." She murmured as her eyes focused on the pulse pounding hard in his neck. She watched it for what felt like forever before she leaned forward and gently worried that spot with her teeth. His response was perfect. He growled low, thrusting against her again as his hands tightened around her further with a possessiveness she had never thought she'd like. But he was so strong, and so perfect, and so _hers_ that she reveled in it. She kissed his fluttering pulse before her lips traveled down over his shoulders and he finally leaned his head back to grant her more access to the skin there. His eyes were heavily lidded as he watched the top of her head bob down to his collar and gently nibble there as well. Her innocent touches were killing him slowly, and by god, he'd die a happy man tonight. He shook his head and ground himself against her once more, causing her to gasp and moan his name again. He smirked.

"Tell me something?" He asked as he rocked his hips into hers, teasing her with the main course well before he was through with the entree. Her head fell back against the wall as her chest heaved with breath. He struck, biting into flesh through her thick shirt so she nearly screamed at the pressure on her breast. He kissed the small bit of exposed skin on her chest and smirked at her again.

"Mmm, something. Telling. Right. Oh!" He rolled his hips once more, sliding her down his length and back up again. She glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm a virgin." She confessed quickly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He stilled, but only for a minute before his fingers were kneading into the soft flesh of her ass making her moan.

"I'll be easy. If you're sure?" He asked softly and she nodded quickly, afraid of losing the glorious moment they were sharing.

"Yeah." She huffed softly and kissed along his jaw, almost frantic as she allowed herself to need him.

"Good." He pulled her from the wall and walked them quickly to his bedroom, which was really only a mattress wedged into a corner, neatly made and obviously military. He tossed her onto the bed and she yelped when he landed on top of her, pressing her into the mattress with more fevered kisses. He slipped an arm beneath her and pulled her backwards with him, so she was straddling his lap. His hands found the clasps to her shirt and suddenly it was whisked over her head and tossed somewhere into the room. He smiled at the blue marks that covered one half of her torso. He made a mental note of finding out if they went all the way down.

His mouth closed over a pert nipple even as his hand slid into her pants and cupped her sweet heat in his palm. She gasped and stifled a scream in her fist when one finger gently stroked her dripping folds and teased her mercilessly.

"Wanted me, huh?" He chuckled, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest and she barely had enough wherewithal to glare at him.

"You-" She began to growl, but that one finger slowly pushed into her little pussy and he groaned when her muscles clenched around his finger.

"Fuck, you're tight." He hissed softly as his cock grew so hard it was painful. She moaned low when he slowly worked his finger in and out of her, drawing little sighs and mewls with each stroke. He slowly added another finger to her hot heat and she arched backwards, fingers digging into his shoulders as she gasped, wildly, for air. He curled his fingers and stroked that special spot deep inside her and she moaned loudly, rocking her hips against his hand.

"That's it baby," He whispered, peppering her chest with kisses. "Cum for me." He demanded working his fingers faster inside her. She screamed, throwing her head back further as her body clenched around him and she shattered into a million tiny pieces. He grit his teeth as she dripped with need around his fingers and slowly withdrew them. She whimpered at the loss of him inside her, but he merely smiled and kissed her eyelids. "It gets better." He promised.

He moved from the bed quickly and went to work on the layers of clothing he had. His jackets joined her shirt somewhere off in a corner. He jerked at his shirt next but paused when he felt her feather-light touches against his pants. He held his breath as she slowly undid his belt and worked at his button and zipper. His cock pulsed when the cool air finally hit it, making it throb harder and hotter. She pushed his pants down his lean hips to pool at his feet and he made quick work of his shirt and boots. He showed her the same care as he undid her cargo pants and pulled them down her long legs, leaving kisses in their wake.

She shivered slightly when his hungry gaze traveled over her body and he smiled a wicked smile.

"What do you know?" He murmured as he climbed over her and kissed her quickly. "They do go all the way down." He chuckled even as she tilted her head to the side to regard him with a bit of a lopsided grin.

"Curious huh?" She teased and he rubbed the head of his cock against her opening, making her gasp and writhe beneath him.

"For a while." He growled as he bit into her shoulder and slid his hands down to wrap around her thighs and pull them around his waist. "It'll hurt darlin', I'm sorry." He muttered gently, slowly pressing his length into her tight sheath. She tensed beneath him, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

"I trust you." She whispered and laid a burning kiss on his skin. It was all the permission he needed, and plunged his cock inside her. She cried out into his skin and he stilled all movement for several long moments as her body clenched and adjusted around his. He pulled away to stare down at her and smiled at how tough she was. Her teeth were clenched, sure, but her eyes were dry of any tears and he kissed her cheeks.

"Tough little goddess." He teased and she smirked at him. He slowly rocked his hips against hers and she gasped softly, pleasure quickly over-taking pain. Soon they were both in a near frenzy, clutching to one another as their bodies found that perfect rhythm and he slammed into her waiting pussy over and over. Her muscles clenched around him and squeezed his cock so hard it stole his breath.

"Axton," She moaned his name, her teeth sinking into his shoulder making him jolt against her and slam his length harder into her. "Yes! Harder!" She cried and he happily obliged. He rocked back on his knees and jerked her body along with his, tilting her hips up and using his thighs to ram himself deep into her.

"Harder baby?" He demanded as he clutched her hips tight and snarled at her. She threw her head back as he pounded into her and gasped for breath.

"Yes!" She screamed as her nails worked into his sheets then into his arms as she clutched onto him for dear life. She moaned his name loudly and he felt his control slipping quickly from his iron grip.

"You gotta cum, Maya." He ground out moving his hips even faster and harder into hers now. He felt the first ripples of orgasm tear their way through her and shuddered. "Fuck!" He hissed, brow furrowed as she panted his name. "Maya! Cum now!" He ordered and her body spasmed around his. He grunted softly as his own orgasm took him and he jerked out of her hot sheath. White, hot streams of his seed splattered onto her stomach for a brief moment before he grabbed his length and tried to stem the flow. His forehead fell against her chest once more as he panted for breath. He felt her arms come around his shoulders and squeeze him gently. He lifted his head to grin at her and she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey." She whispered and stroked her fingers across his brow and through his hair. He smiled and kissed her fingers when they brushed past his lips.

"Hey." He murmured as he slowly rolled to his side and collapsed beside her. "Jeezus." He sighed and flopped his arm across his face. "That was amazing." He cracked open and eye and glanced at her from under his arm. She was practically glowing, in fact he wasn't entirely certain she wasn't glowing from her tattoos.

"That was more than I could have imagined." She muttered and rolled on her side and face him. He smirked at her and felt masculine pride swell in his chest.

"Wanna clean up and do it again?" He suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Great plan." She snickered as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Shower sex it is." He nearly crowed as he scooped her off the bed and whisked her off to the shower. Her laughter trailed after them, light and happy and utterly content.

Maya lost count of how many times they'd had sex, much less how many orgasms he'd given her. She lay in the safe shelter of his arms as Axton curled behind her, his face buried in her short hair as he breathed in her scent. She smiled sleepily and she snuggled closer into him and he squeezed her torso gently. They were both covered in love-bites but she didn't care. Everything was perfect with the world so long as she had Axton beside her. Bandits could sac Sanctuary tomorrow and she'd happily slaughter them all with her lover by her side.

Her _lover_. She giggled at the thought and he stirred behind her, a soft growl rumbling from his chest.

"Didn't I tired you out?" He rumbled and she giggled again.

"I was just thinking." She commented as she rolled slightly and received a kiss for her efforts.

"Mmm, I obviously didn't make you orgasm enough if you can still think." He murmured and kissed along the backs of her shoulders. She shivered under his lips and again as she felt him harden against her backside.

"You could try harder?" She teased and he bit her playfully.

"Fine." He flipped her over and pulled her leg over his hips. He was inside her a moment later and her eyes fluttered shut. "I'll try harder." He smirked as she gasped and tried to focus on him again. He kissed her sweetly and she finally managed to fix her gaze on his. He saw the words in her eyes, saw as they danced at the corners of her lips. He smiled and kissed them away, swallowing them as he replaced them with his own words, pouring them into her mouth and her heart.

_I love you._

**AN:/ I'm not even sorry.**


End file.
